1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator and a handle assembly method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes storage chambers and a cold air supply apparatus supplying cold air to the storage chambers, and thus stores foods in a fresh state. The storage chambers are divided into a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber so as to store food in a refrigerated state or in a frozen state according to states of the food to be stored.
The front surfaces of such storage chambers of the refrigerator are opened, and the opened front surfaces are opened and closed by doors rotatably combined with a main body of the refrigerator or drawers slidably combined with the main body.
A handle facilitating user manipulation is mounted on the door or the drawer. The handle is assembled in a manner that both ends of the handle are fastened to handle inner structures and mounts of the door or the drawer by separate screws. Alternatively, the handle is assembled in a sliding manner without fastening to the handle inner structures and mounts of the door or the drawer by separate screws.
If both ends of the handle are fastened by screws, both ends of the handle need to be fastened by the screws and thus convenience in assembly is lowered. In addition, both ends of the handles are provided with screw holes and thus external appearance of the refrigerator is poor.
If both ends of the handle are fastened in the sliding manner, fastening using screws is omitted and thus convenience in assembly is high. However, when the handle is assembled with a small force, the handle may be separated from the door or the drawer or a gap may be generated between the handle and the door or the drawer.
Further, when the handle is assembled with a large force, assembly of the handle is difficult and scratches may be easily generated on the surface of the door or the drawer.